A conventional ratchet tool generally includes a shank and a head that is connected to an end of the shank. A ratchet mechanism is received in the head so as to perform the desired function. The head has many stepped shoulder portions to let the parts of the ratchet mechanism be engaged with the stepped shoulder portions. In order to manufacture the stepped shoulder portions, at least three different machines or manufacturing processes are needed to finish it. The first one is to manufacture the body of the head by way of forging or the like, the second one is to define different stepped shoulder portions by lathe, and the third one is to drill holes in the head by a drilling machine. The manufacturing processes obviously builds a high manufacturing cost. Besides, a lot of parts are needed to be assembled to be the ratchet mechanism and the more number of the parts is needed, the higher possibilities that the parts could be lost during assembling the tool.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that has a head with a simple structure so that the manufacturing cost is reduced and the number of parts that compose the ratchet mechanism is few.